Pose for Picture Perfect
by ThereWon'tBeANextTime
Summary: War is won. Sasuke is back. And everything is right for once. That is until team 7 decides to take another team photo... One Shot/Team 7


Pose for Picture Perfect

It was yet another peaceful, normal day in Konoha. The sun shone bright in the cerulean sky with specks of white clouds. The cool breeze blew the trees, rustling the leaves slightly. Students in the academy were learning new things. Teams were practicing together, making sure they get stronger and stronger for missions. Merchants were roaming in the streets, selling products to the citizens. With smiles on their faces, everyone went to their works happily. There were no frowns, no shouts, no cries of pain, no anger; only laughs and grins.

Except for these three, that is…

"IT'S TOMORROW PEOPLE AND WE NEED A PLAN FAST! WE NEED IT TO BE SUPERB, WE NEED IT TO BE GRATIFYING, WE NEED IT TO BE PHENOMENAL, WE NEED IT TO BE PRODIGIOUS, DATTEBAYO!" a blond haired, blue eyed, loudmouth screeched at the top of his voice. I think you already guessed who this is…yes it's the one and only; Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn. I am amazed that you know and can spell big words like these, Dobe," said a handsome guy, with black hair, and ebony irises with a frown. That's right; it's Uchiha Sasuke of course!

"YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING, TEME!"

…And another pointless fight began all over again.

Their pink haired teammate sighed heavily, her apple green orbs looking at them irritably. Haruno Sakura hated when they did that. It was one of their very important (not) team 7 meetings for the upcoming event; their team 7 photo shoot. After the gruesome war and the epic fight between Naruto and Sasuke, which Naruto won in and kicked the Uchiha's sorry ass, the latter one finally returned to his home and Naruto delightfully fulfilled his promise. But of course both of them needed heavy medical care and after they were healed Sasuke was put on probation for about 6 months.

But that was two years ago! Now at the age of 19 , the three shinobis were respectful jounins. Naruto was just a step far from being a hokage, "his eternal and ultimate dream" as dubbed by him. Sasuke was contemplating on taking the ANBU exams, now that he was a very powerful ninja, almost invincible. Sakura was the strongest, after her mentor of course, medic ninja; well known for her incredible healing powers among all the hidden villages. She, like Sasuke, was debating whether or not to take the ANBU exams.

Though these were their least concerns right now…

"SHUT UP!" Sakura raised both her knuckles and with a burst of chakra into her hands, punched both of the boys in the face. The sadistic cracking noise of their noses was like music to her ears and it satisfied her greatly.

"Get your asses up, you two! I can't believe am going to say this but Naruto is right-"

"-YAY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT! Now we need a plan; what are we going to wear, pose, or put in the background to make this freaking photo special," Sakura exclaimed, moving her hands around for emphasis.

"Hn. Can't we just take it normally?" Sasuke asked with boredom, clearly not enjoying this.

"No! Like I said before; this photo is special and we need a plan to make it memorable," Sakura exclaimed.

A pregnant pause followed her answer as the three of them started to think of something, or so Sakura wished. Sakura knew, _knew_, that Naruto was only thinking about ramen and Sasuke couldn't care less.

"I know! I know! We can put ramen cups everywhere and wear shirts with 'I love ramen' written on them. Oh oh! And we can take the picture with Ichiraku as a background!"

Sakura was sure that if her temper wasn't boiling, she would have screamed with a smug smirk on her face, "Told ya!"

She opened her mouth and was just about to insult Naruto and his existence, but Sasuke beat her to it and kicked him so hard that Naruto screamed as loud as a girl seeing her favorite boy band in the streets.

It was her cue, again, to stop the escalating fight. Again. Life just can't get any better (note the sarcasm).

"Seriously, all I am asking for is an hour without both of you mutts bickering at each other. Come on, it's not that hard."

She calmed both of them and healed their broken noses. Thinking a little at the situation, she came with an idea that could help the three of them.

"Hey lets go to Ino-pig's. She is so photogenic and actually knows how to take a perfect picture," she suggested.

"Okay! But I still think ramen is the best idea, dattebayo!" both his teammates ignored him.

"Hell no."

"But why not Sasuke? If you are concerned that she will go all fan girl mode on you, don't worry! She has gotten over her hopeless crush a while ago…" Sakura reasoned.

"Bah. She is still annoying," Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura giggled at him, "Who isn't? I mean everyone, and when I say everyone I mean _everyone_, is annoying to you!"

"Yeah Sakura-chan is right! Now let us ignore the Teme and head to Ino's," Naruto lead the way enthusiastically.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but those two knew him very well. And he didn't like it, not one bit. He wondered why he is not convinced by his own thoughts.

* * *

"So, Forehead, you came here for advice from the genius Yamanaka Ino?" the blonde questioned arrogantly with a smirk on her face.

The three teammates were currently at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop, taking much needed advice from Ino. As always, said Yamanaka found that a good opportunity to boost her ego.

Sasuke groaned loudly and glared daggers at the turquoise-eyed teen, fully intending murder, "Just get over with it bitch."

Ino's eyes became darker, her face fiery with fury, "Who you calling bitch, you Uchiha scum!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Sakura screamed with utter annoyance and wished she could just die then and there. That, of course, went completely unnoticed by her friends as they continued arguing.

"H-hi guys," a soft, barely even there, voice sounded throughout the shop.

"Hinata!" the two girls greeted their dark-haired friend with warm grins.

"Hina-chan," Naruto gave his girlfriend a small peck on the cheek. Hinata went as scarlet as a tomato at the attention.

"Awwww how cute!" Ino and Sakura gushed in unison.

The place was silent again as the three teammates looked at Ino, waiting for the long forgotten piece of advice.

"Oh right the advice! Hmmm let's see…I think it would be best if the color of your clothes matched," Ino muttered while putting her thumb and pointer on her chin as a thinking manner.

Hinata looked at everyone clearly not understanding anything. Then everything clicked in place as she remembered Naruto mentioning something about a team photo.

"Um…is this about the team photo?" Naruto nodded slightly. "I can give you an advice…" four pairs of eyes were on her in an instance, waiting for her reply. "Well all you have to do is be simple. No need to overdo it, that's beauty. It would be spectacular if you took it in the forest where there is nature and all. Also try to wear identical clothing to show the teamwork."

Everyone, yes even Sasuke, was amazed by that little speech. Their little, shy Hinata, who barely even talks, knows all of this about photography and just described the perfect picture.

"Wow Hinata! Who knew you were such a great photographer?" the little girl blushed at the compliment. "Thanks you two," Sakura waved goodbye as she held Sasuke's hand and practically dragged him behind her, Naruto trailing next to them.

While they were walking, they met the two weirdest people on the surface of Earth. The two spandex clad ninjas flashed them a toothily grin that freaked the hell out of them and blinded them as well.

"Hey there, the students of my eternal rival, Kakashi," the taller figure greeted, his thick brows dancing above his eyes.

The three almost barfed at the uncomfortable sight.

"Hey Sakura-chan, the blossom of my life," Rock Lee blew a kiss to said bubble gum-haired cherry blossom.

"Um hello Lee," she answered awkwardly, side stepping the kiss he blew.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with venom, a deadly aura surrounding him at the attempt to flirt with Sakura (_his_ girl). His hand tightened around hers.

"I hear you are taking the photo tomorrow! I know the best idea that will make this picture unique!" Gai screamed proudly. "All of you wear green spandex!" he laughed giddily.

"Yes Gai-sensei is right! You can also put turtles everywhere," Lee jumped up, full of enthusiasm.

The trio sweat dropped.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

The trio looked at them horrified. "Let's get out of here!" Sakura hissed as her eyes twitched.

They quickly leapt away before anyone could notice.

"You know I think the turtle thing is good! But instead of turtles, we can put frogs! Yeah, frogs for the win!" Sakura stomped at the Kyubi's holder's foot.

"Say another word and I swear I will kill you." He shut his mouth abruptly.

After a few seconds, the sound of a loud groan made them stop dead in their tracks. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his stomach, "Can we go to Ichiraku? I am so hungry." He moaned slightly.

"Yeah I agree," Sakura looked hollowly at her tummy noting that she didn't eat breakfast today. "Ichiraku it is!"

* * *

Sasuke put the correct amount of money on the counter and thanked the old man as he accompanied his two teammates outside the ramen stand.

The three of them walked around the village aimlessly as they thought about the upcoming event. The sun was setting in the horizon and the sky was tinged orangey pink. Sakura trees danced in the breeze as the trio walked towards the bridge they always meet up at. Fish swam in the blue, pure water, leaving ripples at their trail.

Sakura came to a halt and sighed heavily looking at the ground. Both her male teammates (they were so much more than that) stopped and looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled at them softly. She reminiscing a thousand flashbacks of their time together as team seven. The first time they saw each other, their first mission, the chunin exams, the times when they shared a ramen dinner, the time when Sasuke left, war, the fight between her two teammates, the time when Sasuke came to the village, how she was so happy when she saw Naruto grinning at her, how her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sole Uchiha survivor on Naruto's back. Her life with those two immature boys and her sensei that didn't care about a thing passed in front of her like a movie.

"I…I am so glad that you two came back," she murmured grabbing their attention to her. "I felt so lonely when Sasuke left and…and then Naruto…you left too and I couldn't…I trained and trained to get stronger because I always thought that I was a burden to you two…always week…can't do anything…"

Her eyes got glassy and warm, everything getting more blurry by the second. She tried so hard to hold back the tears, but at that moment she couldn't stop herself. Leaving a salty trail behind it, a lone tear escaped her emerald green orbs.

"Naruto came afterwards…and I was so happy…I was delighted but…but there was something missing…or rather someone…there was this gap in our team that nobody can fill, not even Sai. Don't get me wrong, he is nice and cool, though he wasn't you…he wasn't Sasuke…I believed in Naruto's promise; I believed that he would bring you back…but…but I don't know it was hard," she sobbed now, hiccupping every now and then.

"When the final fight came I was afraid…afraid that I might lose both of you…I was frantic, nervous, I was a lunatic back then. I couldn't sleep and had nightmares of yellow hair smeared with blood, whiskered face full of scars and black eyes lifeless, pale limps scattered…I couldn't shake it out of my mind. I was turning maniac," she screamed. "Everything was dark. But then that day…that day you two came and I was joyful, blissful, I couldn't believe my eyes but you were there…both of you."

Laughing, she snaked her arms around their necks, hugging them to her tightly almost fearing that they would disappear at any moment. She feared that they might just fade and go with the wind. Both of the boys put one hand on her back possessively. She sighed contently, her tears coming to an end, adoring the showering affections they gave her.

"I missed this…I missed us; team 7. We have so much in our lives that we can't stay together for a whole day. That's why I wanted to take this picture; so we can be together for some time. You and Kakashi-sensei please don't ever leave me again."

The boys looked at each other and then at the small, vulnerable girl in their arms. They bent down and kissed her cheek tenderly earning a smile from the pink haired beauty, "We would never leave you, promise," Naruto reassured her.

"Aa," Sasuke promised her as well.

Sakura's smile widened, "If I die now, I'll die happy."

Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on her marginally, "Don't say that." He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.

The breeze ruffled their hair a little, mixing leaves and Sakura petals with it. The trio each had a small smile on their face as they relaxed in each other's arms.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone black eye that belonged to no other than the silver haired jounin was spying on them, green book lying on the ground forgotten. He grinned from under his mask, eyes crinkling ever so slightly. He stood from behind the bushes and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them some privacy. He was content with what he saw. Finally, after so many years, they were together.

A few beats passed and then the three untangled their arms from the other. With a pleased grin, they sat on the bridge observing the water and the different kinds of fish.

"We still have a problem here. What would we do concerning the photo," green eyes looked at the two boys questioningly. "I am sure that Kakashi-sensei would come two hours after our supposed meeting hour. The photographer will be bored out of his mind. Heh, that will be so Kakashi-sens…" she cut herself mid-sentence, her face lightning. The perfect idea for this photo finally came.

With a mischievous glint she asked, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Naruto grinned. Sasuke groaned. They were not doing _this_…

* * *

The next day found four figures, standing next to each other on the bridge, smiling brightly except for one certain black haired Uchiha. He frowned with annoyance and there was a ting of red on his pale cheeks. The three younger shinobis were copying their ex-sensei and wore the Konoha leaf headband over one of their eyes. The bigger figure stood slightly behind them, looking at them weirdly with a green book opened in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei," they said as the camera flashed in front of their eyes burning this memory in a special photo.

There are still problems in their lives and burdens in the path they choose. But they know that they could pass all the hard times together. Helping each other, consoling each other, and taking care of each other; that was their jobs.

This day will always remain in the minds and hearts of team 7. Together, Forever.

* * *

**A/N: So I was a little bored and this idea came to me when I was watching some pics for team 7. I don't own the picture nor Naruto. But I own this story, one shot or whatsoever. Anyways, I have putten my other story 'Broken Heart' on hiatus and I don't know if I can finish it. I am waiting for school to finish and summer to come so I can have plenty of time to write freely. Sorry if this story was a little small and** **rushed. Have a happy week!**


End file.
